See Food
by Kondoru
Summary: Kaze has a fish supper


SEE FOOD by Kondoru

Standard Disclaimers

Thanks to JP for Betaing. (He likes scallops too)

This is a silly little character piece I thought up over a fish supper

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kupo has been helping Cid with his latest project. The inventor has been building a power lathe, it is to make simple hand tools; an important item of Comadeen trade. Normally the Desolates make these (as they do anything else) but Nav cannot rely on just one source.

Cid is glad of the moogles help. Kupo is an expert at handling Soil engines, though he tends to work from manuals and isn▓t as novel as the inventor.

The lathe is almost ready. Kupo yawns, his kupo jiggling randomly. Time to take a break; he stands up, and after a quick look behind him to make sure there is nothing there, stretches his creased wings.

⌠I▓ll leave you to test it.■ He tells Cid who nods.

The big moogle saunters in the direction of the mess. He▓s minded for a snack. Also Kupo can sense someone there; someone he▓s known all his life.

Sure enough, Kuroki Kaze is sat alone at the table; he appears to be eating.

⌠Kaze!■ Calls the moogle, he trots up and jumps onto the bench next to his beloved human brother. Kaze swallows his mouthful and lowers his head to be kupo rubbed in a moogle greeting. He rubs his striped nose against the moogles pink washleather one, Kupo licks the gunners nose in return, Kaze tongues back.

The formalities over, Kupo turns his attention on his human brother▓s plate.

⌠What▓s this?■ There are chips to be sure, and something covered in batter. ⌠A scallop?■ (1) Kupo grabs up a chip and eats it.

⌠The cooks in the kitchen,■ Kaze does not mind his companion digging into his food, -much. But from long experience he knows moogles have a hearty appetite.

⌠What is this strange white flaky stuff?■ Kupo pokes at the batter. He can▓t place the smell; it▓s not a scallop as he first thought.

⌠Fish.■ Kaze tells him. It▓s a fish he caught himself, and very often the only share of his catch he kept to himself. But the Comadeen cook always prepared a special meal for him.

Kupo recoils in shock ⌠fish? What are you eating crawlies for Kaze?■ He shudders in revulsion.

⌠Fish is good to eat. Lisa and the twins eat it a lot■ the Gunner explains patiently.

Kupo snorts ⌠Well, we don▓t eat yucky things on Wyndaria.■ Kupo reminds him. ⌠Don▓t forget your upbringing.■

⌠No seas on Wyndaria,■ Kaze tells him. ⌠All sea here.■ His amnesia doesn▓t bother him much.

Kupo sighs ⌠you are right.■ He looks sideways at Kaze, ⌠and I suppose all these visits to Lisa and Co are to get your bony knees under her table, aren▓t they?■

Kaze looks away.

⌠Or are you dating?■ Kupo gives a leer.

Kaze turns on him with his flat anger stare. ⌠Ok, I go there because she invites me to dinner.■

He really isn▓t interested in girls.

⌠I▓m a good friend with Lisa and the Twins. Ai and Yu come from an island and they eat a lot of food from the sea.■

⌠Only seals eat fish.■ Says Kupo in a manner to shame Kaze into better eating habits.

⌠Seals live in the sea as well as lakes; Moogle,■ (2) Kaze explained. ⌠I▓ve seen them on the rocks.■

⌠I suppose you catch fish like seals do too?■ Kupo says in a manner that suggests he would not be surprised if Kaze had replied in the affirmative.

⌠I▓ll show you what the Twins taught me.■ Said Kaze simply ⌠you must come and sea the sea one of these days.■

⌠No thanks; I▓m busy helping Cid with his machines.■ Replied Kupo. 

Kaze says nothing to that. He knows that Kupo would not be parted with him for very long, and he counted on the moogles native curiosity to get the better of him.

Kupo would learn to like fish and chips very soon.

(1) A scallop is a big slice of potato, parboiled, then dipped in batter and deep fried; And very nice it is too.

(2) According to my Wyndarian auntie the Wyndarians are notorious lubbers, but they have a lot of lakes, with Lake Seals in. I wish she would describe Wyndaria a bit more, but she has told me a lot about relations with Mysteria, which I will use in a future fic. 


End file.
